Kamuy
Kamuy (カムイ, Kamui) is actually an optional boss encounter, albeit one taken on by most players. Kamuy was Teo's normal and lovable household pet until the recent mutation of animals in the vicinity. Now huge and savage, he is made the target of the annual hunt by the mayor of the town of Furni, whose daughter, Fa, was said to have been attacked by the beast. Newly arrived to Mille Seseau, the party promise to rid the town of the once-pet-now-monster. They track him through the woods nearby and defeat him; when Shana uses her White Dragoon Spirit to restore life to Kamuy, its healing powers not only revive him, but return him to his former self. You always have the option to either press onwards to Deningrad or search for Kamuy, both before triggering the first encounter with Kamuy and after. Rose and Meru leave the party just before Deningrad and rejoin soon inside it. But it is definitely possible to first go to Deningrad and return; eg equipping the new weapons available for Albert, Haschel and Kongol for the fight against Kamuy. The best reason to complete the fight before Deningrad would be Shana, but thanks to good planning by the developers, Miranda knows "what Shana would do."https://youtu.be/n541rvycrec It is confirmed that you can wait until after the Forest of Winglies, and even after returning from the Forbidden Lands and the second Dragon attack on Deningrad. To find this creature, you must travel to the main intersection in the middle and see the scene of the mercenaries, Teo and Kamuy. Go to the left path, down and back up again. On the next screen, curve up past the guard blocking the path to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon to find a dead end containing a huge leafless tree beside a lake. If Kamuy is not there then either you haven't yet triggered the hunter cutscene or have progressed too far in the story. Until confirmation brings certainty, entering the Mountain of Mortal Dragon or Kashua Glacier, etc are potential triggers that may cancel the Kamuy battle. Battle Kamuy does not have very many attacks, but they can be very efficient. Kamuy himself is No Element, but defeating him yields the Darkness Stone, which halves Dark damage. *'Attack': Kamuy pounces on one party member and bites them. *'Howl': Kamuy howls causing the Stun status, this can be prevented by defending. A stun guard can help, however the attacks may miss. This causes no damage. *'Spirit Wolf': Kamuy runs to the top of his tree and howls causing energy to be released from the tree, this energy flies and hits the party. Story The Mayor requests that the heroes delve deep into the forest to rescue the boy named Teo. Mercenary warriors enlisted to kill Kamuy surround him. Everyone is relieved when the lost Teo appears, but they ignore his pleas for Kamuy's life; Kamuy leaps towards the warriors and knocks them aside, hops upon the plateau Teo is on and grabs him, then bounds into the woods. When finally found, Teo desperately asks for Kamuy to be left alone, again explaining that Fa was attacked by another creature. A mercenary arrives demanding Teo move out of the way of his quarry. Kamuy jumps on him with piercing fangs and launches him into the lake; Dart can no longer stand to see people hurt by Kamuy, no matter the reason, and battle commences. When Kamuy has finally been defeated, Teo runs towards the giant wolf felled to the ground and begins to get emotional. Shana raises her Dragoon Spirit and its glow not only revives it but restores its original form of a pet. Albert: "The While Silver Dragon healed the savage soul that changed Kamuy." Teo happily returns to Furni with the now tame Kamuy. Gallery Kamuy.jpg|Side view of Kamuy. Kamuy howl.jpg|Spirit wolf attack. Trivia *This creature is based on the spiritual entity from Ainu mythology with the same name. Links * Kamuy with Miranda - YouTube * https://youtu.be/-1aSQs6aVH4 The fight against Kamuy, and aftermath See also * Dark Element Category, for enemies that the Darkness Stone might help against Category:Boss Category:Optional content Category:No Element Category:Evergreen Forest Category:Dark Element Category:Stun Category:Disc 3